The Capitol
by Rocky Sanders
Summary: A random though through my head that came out to be a story of Team Delta find the COG Capitol.
1. Chapter 1

Delta is back on planet Sera. The whole squad has changed into a kind of bad type of squad. Marcus found his own COG tags. Dom is being some sort of wise guy, saying how he should be the squad commander. While "Cole Train" and Damon are using their weapons to have a chainsaw fight.

"This is the crap I deal with!" says Marcus.

Marcus and Dom take their own two weapons and shoot at the feet of Damon and Cole Train. (There is a Rumbling in the Distance). Up on the hill arise three COG members and a crap load of locust. Obviously they have been rolling around in the Imusion.

"Get Down, Down, Locusts!" Dom screams.

"Lite'em up boys!" Marcus replies.

This battle goes on and on for at least an hour, as they work their way up the hill they catch a glimpse of the awesome. There it was just over that hill was the whole capitol of the COG. They try to radio in their positions, but waiting for an answer they see Cole Train running down the hill with his chainsaw on yell "Die COG, DIE!!!!"

"Aw dang, prepare for the rain!" yells Marcus.

That moment the Cole Train found the automatic machine gun and started lighting up the doorways of the capitol. All of the pillars were in the way so it wasn't very good for the automatic weapons more like a hand to hand combat type fight. The battle lasted a measly 15 minutes until they all heard a rumble of rotary blades.

"Since when did COG get Heli's?!" Marcus curses over the loud roar.

When Delta went in to search the building they found a map of a hidden underground fortress that might have been the cause of the locust emergence holes.

"Stock up, Gear up, and get ready boys. We got a long hard fight still to go," Marcus says.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus and Dom have settled their differences and were ready to head out. Although Cole Train is somewhat gathering ammo, but Damon is just plain old screwing around. Cole Train all of a sudden had an epiphany and decided he wanted to blow up the place so the COG cannot flee back. Although Cole Trains is not that bright and instead of putting the timer for 03:00, he puts it at 00:30.

*Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock. "Wrong time guys! RUN!" Cole Train yells.

"RUN, RUN, RUN," Marcus screams.

All of a sudden 300 tons of concrete falls down, almost on them, as they run out of the building. A piece of small concrete flew over and injects itself into the leg of Damon. Damon radios to Marcus, and he runs over. Marcus takes out his knife and cuts that square piece of cement out of his leg.

"See what you get for screwing around! Idiot!" Marcus scolds.

"I didn't know Cole Train would blow up the building!" Damon replies.

"Well listen to your dang radio," Marcus yells.

They had to help Damon up the hill halfway to get away from the capitol and camp out on the hill for the night. That meant that Marcus, Cole Train, and Dom has three hour shifts on looking after Damon.


	3. Chapter 3

The team all decides to get up at around 7 in the morning to get a move on towards the location of the underground fortress. Damon is still slow due to the piece of concrete taken out of his leg. The team found a high power sniper rifle so Damon can still be used as cover fire. They head way north of the fortress and then turn toward the east to get the advantage from the southwest, the weakest entry point they could hit.

They head up this giant hill and as the reach the peak they see the valley in which in the center is a hole and two guard towers. The grass there was so overgrown that the grass came up to about their waist so when they knelt down it would give them perfect cover. Damon looks through his knew scope and in one bullet takes out two of the COG guards that are in the tower. Then while the other members are trying to find out where that shot came from he lines up the other two in his scope and takes both of them out.

"Nice shooting Damon," Marcus yells out.

"C'mon lets move," said Dom.

They start their advance toward the entrance of the fortress, when out of no where a shot stung over their heads and it was Damon. He had just killed a locust that was twenty feet ahead of them that they did not even notice. As they make their approach to the entrance point, they throw a grenade in the hole to clear out any COG or Locust member waiting. That obviously got their attention, a big bang coming from the top of a tunnel, I think so. So Cole Train, Dom, and Marcus all wait patiently just outside the entry point and see how many of the locust start coming. Not very many, but a decent amount came out to make a little dent into what they would have to fight in the tunnel. It then was the moment they have been waiting for the trip into the earth to start to get rid of the emergence holes. As they take that first step down the hole is so confusing with a new tunnel and fork every 5 feet.

They all made an agreement on that they would stick together and if they did get lost to RADIO it in and NOT get scared and fire aimlessly at people, or objects that look like people. They all decided to take the tunnel with the most level terrain, because Damon was still hobbling a little. They found as they got further down that the activity of COG and locust would increase. So as long as they keep shifts they could have a, somewhat safe, shelter to sleep. As they let Damon get a full night sleep to gain energy, so his wound will heal, they work on shifts to protect the other just like the night before. That morning the men woke up and Damon decided his leg was feeling well enough to move on and get back his sub-machinegun. They had no arguments with that because there was really no use for a sniper rifle in a tunnel. He also felt well enough to take the steep tunnel down to get down there faster and kick some butt. Although they never knew what was in store for them when they get down there.


End file.
